


Don't Forget To Remember Me

by Bandsruinlives



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Friends to Lovers, i still suck at tagging, more tags soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandsruinlives/pseuds/Bandsruinlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loses his memory of Harry. Harry doesn't handle it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I haven't posted on here for a bit. This is a new story I've worked on for a couple months, and it'll have a few chapters. Please remember this is fiction. Some chapters will be short, but I'll make them as long as I can.

Harry wishes it was him.

He wishes that it was him that had lost his memory, not Louis. He wishes it was him that got in the accident with the drunk driver. He wishes that Louis would remember him. Just for a minute.

But wishes never come true.

That's why a heartbroken Harry Styles is at the same bar, in the same seat that he has sat in for the last three years since the accident, getting drunk and trying to wash his pain away. His friends worry about his health, but he doesn't care anymore. 

He just wants Louis back. 

He sits there, cradling a beer as he shrugs off all of the women who come up to him. He doesn't want them. He wants sky blue eyes, soft hair, a body just short enough to fit perfectly. He wants soft, sleepy cuddles on the couch, singing in the shower, dancing in the kitchen while Harry cooks because Louis was shit at it. 

He doesn't even realize he's crying until Niall, the regular bartender and Harry's best friend, comes over and starts rubbing his back. "H? Come on, I think you've had enough." Harry feels Niall basically lifting him off the barstool, supporting his weight and leading him out of the bar.

The cool air helps, Harry's vision no longer swimming like it was, and he can feel his arms and legs now, which is always a good thing. He's still majorly smashed, and Niall has to balance holding up a six foot tall octopus like man and unlocking his car at the same time. Once Niall finally gets him in and buckled up, Niall gets in his own seat and starts the car.

The drive to Harry's apartment is short, him living about fifteen minutes from the bar, but Harry keeps trying to apologize. It's not working very well, his usual slow drawl slowing down even more and words slurring together. But he thinks it's the thought that counts. They get to the apartment building, a four story brick place with beautiful balconies and greenery that gives it age, and Niall helps Harry out of the car again, nodding to the doorman who's seen this too many times now, and takes him up to his apartment. 

Louis had picked it out, said that they needed to right enviroment to get their lives together started. Jay had told him to keep it after the accident, saying that she didn't want him to lose it just in case by some miracle Louis' memory comes back. 

Niall takes him to the guest room, knowing that Harry can't even step foot into the master bedroom. Zayn and Liam had to go in and get Harry's clothes out and even then Harry had bawled his eyes out in the hallway saying that they were disrupting Louis' things and that he ws going to be mad at them when he got back. The bed was still rumpled where they had slept the night before it happened, nothing moved at all. 

Niall finally gets him on the bed, stripping him down to his boxers and wrapping the other man up with the covers. He kicks his own shoes off, laying on top of the duvet and stroking a hand through Harry's hair. it had gotten long lately, shoulder length when he doesn't have it in a bun. 

"You're destoying yourself." Niall murmurs, letting Harry lay his head on his shoulder and wrap a arm over him. Harry makes a sound, a grunt that could be taken as that he didn't care, but Niall knew better. it doesn't take long before Harry starts crying again, breaking the other mans heart with every sob that escapes.

"I miss him."


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, I'm so sorry. I'm trying to write on the go.

Louis was lost.

Well, maybe not physically, but mentally he was lost. All he remembers is that he woke up in a bright white room with a man holding his hand, laying his head on his lap asleep. He remembers dark brown, extremely curly hair. They looked soft, and Louis had wanted to run his fingers through them but when he moved his hand the man had woken up. Bright green eyes stared at him for what felt like hours before the man moved; slowly leaning forward with a hand extended. He softly brushed his fingertips over his face softly saying something Louis had to strain to hear.

"Lou..."

He jerked back, unable to tell what was happening. "Who are you?" He asked, he watched as different emotions passed over the mans face, the man turned a ghostly pale color in his face before scrambling over to the door and calling for a nurse. Louis started to worry, where was he? What happened? He watched as a nurse and doctor, followed by the man, who had his hands over his mouth. The doctor and nurse immediately started poking around Louis, asking him questions.

"What's your name?"

"How old are you?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Louis couldn't keep up, his head hurt, and all he really wanted to do is go back to sleep. He was scared, and it seemed that the man who was still in the door frame of the room spoke up.

"Stop! You're scaring him!" He said, moving over to the bed. He moved the nurse away from the bed and grabbed Louis' hand, making him look at him. "Louis? Look, 'm Harry. What's the last thing you remember?" He asked softly. Louis tried to remember, and looked back up at Harry. "Um. I was. I can't remember, it's all blank." He whimpered. The man - Harry - took a deep breath, almost like it was painful for him to hear, and sat back up.

"Louis, you were in a car accident. A drunk driver hit you head on. You're in the hospital right now, and your mom and dad are on their way." Louis was shocked. A car accident? He was going to say something, but the doctor spoke before he could.

"We really need to get you to testing Mr.Tomlinson." Louis could only nod, laying back into the bed and closing his eyes for a moment. He felt Harry squeeze his hand again before letting go completely and getting off the bed. The nurse unlocked his bed, and started to wheel him off while the doctor listed off the tests that they were going to do. Louis was only half listening though, mind still reeling from the tiny bit of information Harry had given him. He still had a lot of questions, but for now he could only sit and think of what he wanted to ask.

_Where do I live?_

_Do I work?_

_Am I still in school?_

_How old am I?_

And the most important one.

_Who was that guy, and why does he know so much about me?_


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly just a short filler chapter. I wanted to show when Harry started drinking. Next chapter will be better :)

_Who are you?_

The words rang in Harry's head, and he swallowed another shot. He was at Bobby's, a bar about thirty minutes away from him and Louis' apartment, trying to make his head numb. He remembers the look of confusion on Louis' face as he looked at him. He remembers how he heard his own heart crack at the sound of Louis asking who he was. He's about to take another shot when he feels a hand slide up his back. It's Zayn, of course it is, he's always the one to help in situations. Only, Harry doesn't think anything except Louis will make this better.

"How far you in?" Zayn asks, grabbing the stool next to Harry and sitting down. Niall, the bartender and best friend since elementary, sets a glass of whiskey down in front of Zayn, mouthing the number '3' at the man. Harry quickly downs the shot he was holding, not even wincing at the burn, before laying his head on the bar once again. He heard the scraping of a stool as Zayn pulled it closer to him. "Li is on his way from work right now, told him to just meet us here." Zayn says, not stopped the motion of his hand. Niall comes back over, setting down two beers before going to stop a man from climbing on a table with his shirt off. Zayn grabs his beer, taking a sip before looking at his friend. He hadn't been there when Louis had woken up, but he had gotten a call from Harry's mum explaining what had happened. He couldn't even being to imagine what it would be like if his boyfriend had woken up from a coma and didn't know him. He sighs, watching as Harry lifts his head and grabs the beer, immediately downing almost half the bottle. When Liam finally gets there, Harry is a sobbing mess, telling Zayn and Niall how his heart felt like it had cracked open when Louis asked him who he was. Zayn is a bit tipsy, Harry shoving a shot at him every once in a while.

"LiLi!" Harry exclaims, stretching his arms out and wrapping around Liam like a octopus. Liam chuckles, hugging the boy back before trying to pry his arms from around his neck. He steps out of Harry's grip, going to kiss Zayn's forehead, denying the drink Niall offers him, knowing that he'll be driving tonight. "Think I'll just take these two home, see you tomorrow Nialler?" Niall nods moving the empty beer bottle away from Harry and kissing his head where Harry had laid it back down. "I wouldn't take 'm home." He said hesitantly. Liam quickly shook his head. "No, don't think that'd be good for him." Liam shook his shoulder, getting the younger man to look at him. "C'mon mate, lets go back to me and Zayn's." He said gently, Harry shook his head quickly, eyes wide. "No! I have to-- I have to go see Louis." He choked out, standing up before stumbling and landing in Liam's arms. Zayn stood up, still having enough wits to move correctly, before helping Liam support Harry's weight. "H you can't, its after hours, c'mon and lets go back let you sleep this off." Harry nodded, already looking sleepy, and tried to make his feet work a bit. It was going to be a long night.

~

Liam woke up at five the next morning, going to have a run since he didn't have to work. He had just finished getting dressed and walked out of he and Zayn's room when he heard soft sobs. He cracked Harry's door open to see the boy holding a picture of Louis; sobbing as he looked at it. Liam's heart broke, just imagining the pain that Harry must've been in. He wanted to help his friend, just didn't know how. He started to go in to comfort the man but then Harry sat the picture back on the nightstand, face down, and climbed back underneath the blankets, still quietly sobbing.


End file.
